Theodore Knight
Theodore Knight Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures History... Theodore Xavier Knight was born on July 15th 2004. He was raised by a Muggle Mother and a Magical, Pure-Blood Father. He grew up a mommy's boy, and didn't know about magic until his first signs appeared. He was alone in his room when he accidentally levitated a glass of water. Like Jade and Eric, his parents did not want him going to Hogwarts. His parents were very hopeful that Theo would be a muggle, and not have to live a magical life like his older siblings, Jade and Eric. Theo got his letter on July 16th, 2015 and attended Hogwarts that September. Hogwarts life was weird for him at first, but he easily adapted. As Hogwarts became more of a norm for Theodore, so did using magic. More and more, Theodore began to live like a Wizard. He became particularly attached to Transfiguration. The ability to turn an object into another fascinated him. Theodore struggled in many classes, but worked hard to improve. Theodore was nearing his 4th year at Hogwarts, and was in Diagon Alley buying objects for the year when he saw 2 House-Elf's being abused by a witch. He began reading about House-Elf's and Hermione Granger's struggle to help House-Elf's get equal rights. Theodore was immediately fascinated. He started S.P.E.W that year, but like the previous S.P.E.W, there was little interest around the school. Members came and went, but no one seemed to be truly dedicated like Theodore was. Theodore also became one of the Gryffindor Prefects on his 4th year. Being a Prefect and the President of S.P.E.W, Theo became incredibly active around the school. He continued S.P.E.W. and being a Prefect for his 5th year, but dropped his Prefect duties after that. He wanted to focus more on his classes so that he would do well with N.E.W.T's. On his 7th year, Theodore became Head Boy. His last year of Hogwarts turns out to be the best for S.P.E.W. Several students joined S.P.E.W, and their was a lot more participation, and brand new ideas brought to the table. Theodore had a great final year, and really enjoyed having a dorm to himself. His N.E.W.T's were in History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Wizarding Law. When Theodore graduated, he went to work at Di Salvataggio for Magical Creatures. This was a good experience for Theo. He got to have hands on experience with different Magical Creatures. After a few months of working there, Theodore went on an expedition to Saudi Arabia to study Phoenix's. Theodore spent a year in Saudi Arabia before returning to England. A year later, Theodore proposed to Charity Bagman. Not long after, a family followed. Personality... Theodore is a people person. He finds himself most at ease when around others, especially his friends and family. Though Theo does enjoy a bit of alone time now and then, he primarily likes to spend his time interacting with others. Theodore is fascinated with magical creatures (especially House-Elf's). The best way to befriend Theo is to talk about magical creatures. Trivia... *Theodore means "God-given" *Xavier means "Owns a new house" *Theodore has two older siblings, Jade and Eric. *Theodore's favorite Quidditch team is Puddlemere United. *Theodore is a Gryffindor Alumni. *Theodore was a Prefect on his 4th and 5th years at Hogwarts, and Head Boy on his 7th. *Theodore works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Gallery... TheoK2.jpg Theotemp.jpg|Theodore as a kid TheoK1.jpg Category:DARP Category:Knight Family Planning Category:Theodore Knight